User talk:BethRebel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:335077|Ummmmm.... Help? Please? I'm a CreepyPasta newb... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 22:37, June 27, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:42, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Underscorre - Talk to Me 17:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I Long to Burn I've moved your page to I Long to Burn, please don't recreate I long to burn. Make all edits at the new version of the page. If you recreate this page again, you will be blocked for one day. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 17:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beth. Basically, moving a page means renaming it. Your page wasn't properly capitalised, so I renamed it to a version that was. In future, use http://titlecapitalization.com/ to check whether or not your titles are correctly capitalised. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 17:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:56, March 7, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Costume Contest Thanks for participating in the Creepypasta Costume Contest (2015). Here is a link where you can view the costumes. Thanks for entering and putting time into your costume. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC)